custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:STrangE AdVenT
HI there! Welcome to the Custom Bionicle Wiki! If there's anything you need, I'll try my best to help you! Welcome to the CBW Bioniclefan1! If you have any questions or just want to talk let me (or Invader39 :P) know. Are you sure you uploaded it correctly? If you pressed cancel or the "X" when you were done then it didn't save. To edit your profile all you need to do is hit the edit button and make any changes you want and click publish when you're done. Also, please remember to sign your talk page posts with "~~~~" or the signature button. Does that cover it? :) Oh that. . To put the image: . If you look up you will see the bold, italics, and some other stuff. You should see a button that says "More +". If you hit that you will see three other buttons including the signature button. Does that help? It has a picture of a pen and says the word "signature" :P. You can also put "~~~~" to make the signature. That's what I used to do when I had the regular signature. From the way you just typed it, it looks you are editing in source mode. I recommend going in visual mode. You select the template and it will appear as a big box in the middle of your screen. YOu can change the info from there and use the preview button to see what it'll look like. When you click ok it will show up as a green puzzle piece in the editing area. I also recommend putting . There are 2 buttons towards the top. One says Source and the other says Visual. I went ahead and added the template to your page so you can go ahead and change it how you wish. You should see the Visual button when you're editing a page only. I don't think I said that before :/. Yes I believe you did everything right. Although that top quote should use the quote template. You can start putting up characters anytime you like! Personally, I prefer to post character pages before stories. That way you can start building up your characters so you know they're info ahead of time. I could help you fix your grammar issues :) I am a writer after all. If you look over it in source mode, it'll actually show spelling errors. I can read over the pages if you'd like, though I'd have to do it on my own time, as I'm very busy. You have to read my story if you want to know. :D BTW, try to put a signature after you leave a message. BIONICLEToa 01:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Try this for a signature: [[User:Bioniclefan1|'Bioniclefan1']](Talk) Just go to prefrences, find "submit signature", paste what I made for you there, and BINGO! You got a signature! (Just make sure to go to sorce mode when copying the signature.) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] (Talk) 01:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I had the first one a long time ago. Sadly, I've never had a PSP so I never got the other 2. I can't wait for the new one to come out. I hope they'll have it for the Xbox 360 :3. I can't sum my entire plot up in a nice little bow :( But, if you want, you can start with my Fallen Heroes, because it's the first in my line of stories :) I have the elite rifle permanently unlocked so I usually stick with the main class. Every now and then I'll choose Droideka, Clone Commander, or one of the Snipers just for the heck of it. The elite rifle can actually be pretty op. I've pwned so many with that one weapon. I think you have to find the critical hit area of a vehicle and blow it up. It sounds really hard to me :/. None of my ''stories are set in the Main Universe, but if you want Canon stories, I would try here. Well, then, what do you want to read? Can you be more specific? Not at the moment, I'm not really a fan of that glorious insane Skakdi wannabe :/ Dude, can you just read my stories? I'm getting kind of bored of answering all your questions about my upcoming storyline. Sorry if I sound rude :\ I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, I just don't want to reveal a lot about my upcoming stories. Because I want people to ''enjoy my stories :) We actually don't use the regular "infobox" anymore. If you're gonna make a character pager you need to look under the templates tab and click "Add other templates". You should see one called "character". Whenever you make a character page please be sure to use it. As for the pop-up, it only shows in visual mode. If you're in source it'll show up in the text so unless you have good knowledge of using a template in source mode (which I personally don't :P) you should add templates in visual mode.